Oozora Hiro
Oozora Hiro (大空ヒロ) is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki W series. Appearance He appears with a blue perm hairstyle. In his initial appearance, he wears a turquoise shirt, white pants and wearing glasses while holding his backpack. Personality Hiro has an outgoing personality and describe as being polite because of using the suffix -san to everyone he meets. When the team is in a foul mood, he cheers them out with his confidence. He is depicted as being a big fan of Senshiman, an anime show he grew up watching as a kid. He's a fast learner, as shown when he was defeating enemy LBXs and ended up learning a new hissatsu function for his LBX. When he put all his focus on the CCM. His eyes from dark brown will become to light brown, his ability in controlling his CCM increases. He suddenly doesn't look like a beginner. He controlls his CCM very fast that surpasses Ban Yamano speed in his CCM controlling. Also, he can predict the future with his eyes. Background Hiro has a mother, Oozora Haruka, who is a scientist working for Omega Dain and currently helping to operate with Paradise with an enchanced computer, Adam and Eve. Haruka would be so into her research that she would leave Hiro home alone and never answered his phone calls. Chronology Season 2 Hiro appears as a normal kid and is known for his consecutive wins at the local game arcades. After winning his prize, he was sbeing spied by and unknown man named Cobra and ends up bumping into him on purpose causing the prize to fall to the floor. Hiro doesn't bother about it, without knowing Cobra switching the prize for a special. After Hiro leaves the arcade, he ends up realizing his Senshiman prize was switched to an LBX. While Hiro didn't know a thing about LBXs, his curiosity got to him and he end up trying it out. He wasn't controlling the CCM very well ast his first time, until he accidentally sends it flying which it falls near Ban running along. Ban then meets Hiro which ends up having him teaching him about the LBX basic controls and it leads to them being friends in some way. While the latest LBX model is being introduced, Hiro continues his training and got better in operating his CCM. In the middle of that, a vision arrived into his head and he saw LBXes on a rampage in Tokio Sia where Ban and the others were. He arrived into Tokio Sia and the LBXs were on a rampage just like his vision showed. He found Ban later battling and met up with him. The LBXes started aiming for him as he go through miraculous escape and change into a new attire in one of the stores. He was later sent flying into the fountain and emerged without his glasses which Ban noted, but Hiro explained he could see properly and those glasses were fake. He later performs in his battles like a pro and without him knowing, his eyes glowed yellow with lines appearing in his eyes, indicating his concentration are completely absorbed into his CCM. Ban and Hiro later found out that Ban's friends, namely Kazu and Ami were captured by the rampaging LBXes and met up with Takuya and a stranger name Cobra. Then after being recruited to the Seekers, he and Ban meet up with Ran Hanasaki. Hiro, Ran and Jessica head to Egypt while Ban and the others go to Omega Drain to investigate the Omega Drain. There, they met M. Gojou who then becomes a slave player, and Hiro is forced to fight him. He wins but, Hiro see the hotel with his future eyes and see that the hotel will explode, so Gojou and Hiro go there and stop the bomb before it explodes and in the end, Gojou leaves after everything was settled. Wanting to get stronger, Otacross suggest that they should enter a tournament and divide into pairs consisting of one participant and one coach. Hiro is coached by Ban which turns out very well as he listens to him, while Jessica is with Jin who in general has troubles dealing with this situation because of her confidence, and Ran who is with Yuuya, who is having trouble with her because of her fighting style. Hiro later wins his first match, and he will fight Ran in the second round. In the mission to protect the president, Hiro and the others enter the Artemis tournament while trying to find and apprehend the assasin. Hiro, Ran and Yuuya are in Hiro's team.